


Cheek Kisses

by CiaranthePage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John thinks Roxy is pretty cool.<br/>Apparently Roxy might think John is too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheek Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after act 7, but only has _minor_ spoilers within references, nothing that spoils the ending of the comic

I was laughing, I remember that part. She said my laugh was adorable, and I couldn't help but laugh more.

Dave was playing the music. He loved music, loved getting us to help him. Jade, especially, he loved asking for help. My piano wasn't always the best for his kind of music. Didn't bother me, though.

Rose -- I don't remember what she was doing. Talking to Kanaya? Reading? Sitting? She was doing something.

Jade was up with Dave, probably. Her and Karkat. They hung around him a lot.

Roxy was with me. She was the one telling me my laugh was cute. It'd been a little weird at first, but... I guess we'd gotten over it? I don't remember that part.

But she was looking at me, and she was smiling and something in me started thinking about how much Rose and Dave looked like their mom, and how this was a teenage version of their mom, and I was shaking my head to get rid of the thought when she said something I didn't catch.

I asked her to say it again, and she giggled and gave me a knowing smile and said, "I told you that your face was gettin' all red, John."

I sputtered and probably spit all over my chin and I swear I heard Karkat yell about the " _GODDAMN WIND AGAIN_." But I wiped my chin and tried to laugh it off and Roxy pursed her lips in a way that suggested I was embarrassing myself (Rose did it too, damn Lalondes).

"Okay," I finally choked out.

Roxy didn't say anything else on the topic, just went on to talk about other things and occasionally she'd do the lip-purse again. I ignored it, she was probably just trying to rile me  up, right? Their whole family was like that.

We still spent a lot of time together.

The others were busy with their relationships and each other. So it wasn't abnormal for me to spend a whole day with Roxy and occasionally Jane. I can't -- don't? -- remember everything we did, but it was fun. Sometimes I'd get to see the Mayor or the mail lady too.

Then came a day when it was just me and Roxy. The details of why aren't important, only that we were hanging out and I was telling her all about my dad and my old neighborhood and the slime pogo in my front yard. She loved listening to me describe even super mundane stuff, having grown up in a water world with no one but the carapaces to see every day. I had finally gotten to the point where I was just describing what our house smelled like when she nudged me --

"Hey, John, weird question but -- what do you think of ... this place?"

"What?" I asked because I'm a dumbass.

"You seem to miss your life before the game a whole lot..." she trailed off.

"Oh," I couldn't look at her right away because she seemed sad. "I mean, I do miss it, but. I think I like hanging out with you guys a little more."

"A little?"

"Okay, a  _lot_ more. I love this place. We gave up so much for it, how could I not love it?"

She was smiling, and for a moment, everything seemed to be okay.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and said some words that went in one ear and out the other, and I wondered if this was what the others had been describing when they talked about love.

If so, that was pretty cool.

And... so was Roxy.

It worked out.


End file.
